


Visit to Taris

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: After the betrayal by Quinn, the Force guides the Wrath to an unlikely spot in the galaxy.





	1. Revelations on Taris

The Emperors Wrath arrived at Taris in a solemn mood. Darth Baras was dead, her position recognized by the Dark Council so she should be happy with the turn of events, but she was not. Her happiness at the outcome of recent events had been tempered by two events prior. The first event caused the second, her soon to be former husband, Malavai Quinn’s betrayal and the impending divorce due to his betrayal. She had let Quinn live, as she still did love him and would not lash out in anger and senseless killing, but he was removed from her service and life.

The day she left Dromund Kass for Taris she received the news that her divorce was final, she was a free woman again. After hearing the news, she sat down and did something she had not done for a long time, meditated.While protecting Darth Vowrawn on Corellia, he had chided her about her lack of time spent in meditation, perhaps he was right after all. As she deepened her connection to the Dark Side a vision of a planet formed…Taris. Why in the Force would this rakghoul infested planet come to her?Other then Darth Gravus, there was nothing of interest on Taris..nothing at all. She continued to meditate but could not shake the feeling she was being guided to Taris by the Force. Giving her crew leave, she boarded the Legion’s Fury, her personal star ship and set course for Taris. 

“Imperial Space Station Taris, identify yourself.” 

“This is Darth Sha’kira, Emperor’s Wrath, requesting docking clearance” 

“My apologies my Lord, please proceed to docking bay A-4. Should we alert Darth Gravus to your arrival?” a rather nervous voice asked

“Yes, let him know I wish to speak with him.” She told him

“It shall be done immediately my Lord, ISST out.” With that the com channel closed

Upon docking, Sha’kira grabbed her bag of clothes, data pads and equipment. A shuttle has been prepped and was ready to transport her down to Toxic Lake Garrison, the HQ of Darth Gravus. Upon her arrival she found Lord Shaythan awaiting her.

**  
On Taris**  
“Lord Shaythan to Darth Gravus”

Gravus’ holo image appeared, “Yes Lord Shaythan, what is it?”

“ISST wishes to inform you that the Emperor’s Wrath, Darth Sha’kira is on Taris and wishes to speak to you my Lord.”

“Thank you Lord Shaythan, when she arrives escort her to my quarters , Gravus out.”

Darth Gravus reached out with the Force searching for her signature, he filtered through the various apprentices who were eager to make their mark on this planet and impress their masters. There she was, a strong pulsing point in the force. She had grown stronger since he had last seen her. Confidence and power was brimming from her like a waterfall. For a brief second he felt a moment of …uncertainty, then it vanished. 

She stood in the door of his private quarters and he noticed that she was wearing no armor, just causal clothes and her lightsaber hooked to her belt. She also had an implant over her right eye and a faded scar that complimented it.  He wondered ideally where she had gotten injured badly enough to require the implant. He would ask later just to satisfy his curiosity.

“Darth Gravus, how good to see you again.” She addressed him with a bow

“Wrath, welcome back to Taris, what brings you to this pitiful world.” Gravus inquired

“I am not sure to be honest. I feel the Force is telling me to be here but I am not sure the reason. Other then your esteemed company I can‘t think of a single reason why the Force would send me here.“ She told him honestly  
Gravus studied her, she emanated power that was certain but something was weighing on her mind that she wouldn’t or couldn’t say. He was not going to pry right now. She wasn’t much taller then the last time he saw her but she was more beautiful, powerful and confident by leaps and bounds. He could see why the Emperor had chosen her to be His Wrath. Coyly eyeing her, he felt the prickling of desire for her, this was unexpected but not unwelcome either.  
The Wrath could feel Gravus probing her mental shields but was unable to get past them, she also knew he was not making an effort to do so either. As she watched him she saw a flash of something in those brown eyes of his, a wave of desire rushed over her then was gone. She smirked at being able to have that effect on the older Darth standing in front of her. He was much like she remembered, handsome, deadly and his voice, oh how she loved his voice. So smooth, so calm yet the undertone was so deadly. This was going to be an interesting visit indeed. Perhaps Gravus was the reason the Force guided her to Taris, but in the back of her mind she thought there was no way this distinguished Darth, the conqueror of Taris would be interested in her, even though she had been anointed the Emperor’s Wrath. 

“You are more then welcome to stay as long as you wish, and feel free to use my quarters .” Gravus offered, an undertone to his statement was not missed by Sha’kira

“You are too generous my Lord, you have my thanks.” She told him with a slight nod of her head at him

Gravus walked over to her and lowered his lips to her ear. He placed his hands on her hips holding her in place. ”You can share my bed if you like, I can assure you it would be a pleasurable time. I can not promise much sleep but you would be rid of whatever ales you.” He seductively informed her, picking up on the increase in her heart rate and flushed look in her face.   
He softly kissed just below her ear, earning a low groan from her and a smirk from him. 

“Dinner will be ready at 1700 if you wish to join me for a private meal.” With a triumphant smile, Darth Gravus walked out of his quarters. 

After gathering herself together, Sha’kira could feel the exhaustion hitting her and knew she need to at least rest before this evening. If she took Gravus up on his offer, and was it an enticing one she knew sleep was a must. She toed off her boots, put her lightsaber on the nightstand and curled up on Gravus bed. It smelled of him, a deep wooden scent. Surrounded by his smell, she drifted off to sleep. Gravus walked back into his quarters to retrieve the data pads that had the morning report on them, ones he had forgotten to take when he was enticing the Emperors Wrath into his bed earlier. Thinking back to her reaction he was certain she would take him up on his offer. His choice to offer her his bed was two fold, one was she was a very attractive woman whom he wanted and the political side of being the Wrath’s lover would elevate him higher as he was getting close to a seat on the Dark Council, her support as well as the support of Darth Mortis was important if he was nominated for a seat. He stopped at the sight of her asleep in his bed, curled up under his covers. Reaching out with the Force he could feel the exhaustion rolling off her along with anticipation. With a genuine smile, he thought of the night ahead and how it would not come soon enough for either of them.


	2. An Alliance is born

She awoke awhile later, momentarily disoriented at her surroundings. She recalled she was on Taris, in Darth Gravus quarters more specifically in his bed. She didn’t hear Gravus walk over to the edge of the bed nor see him watching her as she stretched refreshed from her nap. Her head snapped up when she felt the bed dip down as Gravus put his arms on either side of her, his brown eyes turning a brown-black.

“Shall we skip dinner my Wrath.” He asked seductively 

She smiled at the use of “my wrath” by him, she would have no issues taking Gravus as a lover and could tell he felt the same. Reaching up with her hand she traced his jaw with her fingers, smiling up him. His eyes closed at the sensation, how long had it been since he was with a women who was not there just for his carnal pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down crashing her lips into his. Gravus moaned as he pressed himself into her, growing harder if that was possible. She parted her lips to let his tongue in as he began to plunder her mouth. She reached up and began to unbuckle his chest armor, pushing it off his shoulders. He momentarily broke their kiss to shrug it off and it clattered to the floor. Looking down at her, desire in her eyes he pulled her shirt free from her pants, pulling it up over her arms and head. Unclipping her bra, Gravus groaned at the sight of her breasts. “Beautiful.” He wanted her, there was no doubt about that in his mind. He was going to take his time with her, make her scream his name in pleasure and make her his. 

Quickly he shrugged off his pants and boxers. Sha’kira smiled at the sight, Gravus was in incredible shape for a man his age. He yanked her pants off, bearing them both. She smiled at him with nothing but pure desire in her eyes at him, he nudged her legs apart with his knee and could feel the warmth coming from where he wanted to be buried inside of. He growled at the feeling and positioned himself at her wet core. His control was slowly melting away, the sight of the wrath, so powerful and deadly in combat yet here so needy and exposed to him.

“Please Gravus, I need this, need you.” She begged wanting him to fill her

Hearing her begging for him, he slid into her. She was so hot, wet and tight. He had to stop himself and get control before he lost it far too quickly then he desired, the sensation was overwhelming. Looking at her and putting his forehead on hers, “You feel so good, it’s almost overwhelming.”

Hearing that in his voice, a voice she loved even when it wasn’t laced with desire was intoxicating. She wound her hands in his hair and kissed him. He started moving again, positioning his arms on either side of her increasing the friction and depth. She could feel his pleasure and raw desire for her through the Force, his mental shields were dropping. She sent a wave a desire and lust to him and his eyes snapped open. “You little minx.”  
She grinned at him with smugness, and he thrusted into her harder watching her head fall back into the pillow at the feeling of him filling her. Her eyes closing and mouth forming a voiceless groan. She was close and he knew it, he felt the beginnings of her release and then a cry of pleasure rip from her throat, “Gods yes Gravusssss.” 

Feeling her clench around him he came with a low groan as he emptied himself inside her. He didn’t pull out right away, staying inside her relishing the feeling of her all around him. Gently kissing her he rolled them over, her head on his chest, both wet and sticky but sated. She felt his heartbeat returning to normal as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Pulling the blankets over them Gravus felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He could feel sleep starting to over take him he smiled at how nice it was to have someone to fall asleep with. He was isolated here on Taris, most women were just for his basic needs but she was different. He could get used to this and knew this was dangerous, she could become a weakness for him but as sleep claimed him he did not care. For the moment all that mattered was the woman in his arms.


End file.
